


Did You Really Just….

by AveryRogers83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: You always had a crush on Steve Rogers, but knew nothing would become of it since you were new to the team and he was also your superior.Warnings: fluff, implied smut.Author’s Notes: written for @buckyforeverprincess 1K DrabblefestHopefully you all like it.  Because @time-travel-bouqet asked if I might do a part 2. Please leave feedback, constructive criticism welcome; it will help me with writing and sharing more in the future. Thank you in advance.





	Did You Really Just….

It had been two weeks since the “gym incident” and as much as you tried you couldn't avoid Steve forever.  You did however make sure that you weren't alone in same room with him, afraid that you might inadvertently reveal your secret.  When you were around him you could feel his eyes on you from time to time during dinner with the team or movie night. You didn’t dare look in his direction though knowing that if you looked into those beautiful blue eyes you’d melt and give yourself away. 

 

Thankfully the next day the guys were all gone on a mission leaving Nat, Wanda, Hope and yourself at the Compound so you decided it was time for a long overdue girls’ movie night.  Nat and Hope were responsible for picking out the movie while Wanda raided the cabinets for all the junk food and while. you made the pitchers of margaritas. Settling in Nat started the movie and as the opening credits flashed across the screen you let out a low groan.  You should have known it was a mistake to confide in the other ladies about your crush for that one blonde Avenger and this was their way of torturing you. 

 

At some point during the movie the guys had returned and walked into the common room; of course it was during one of the best parts. 

 

_ Bucky: What the hell are you watching _

_ Nat: 50 Shades of Grey. Want to join us? You might learn a thing or two _

_ Bucky: No thanks! _

_ Y/N: Aw come on Bucky a little BDSM never hurt anyone. _

 

Steve just sat back watching you and the movie intently, and after too many margaritas you couldn’t be bothered.  The next morning you got up with a slight hangover remembering the look of shock on Steve and Bucky’s face during the sex scenes. Not paying attention as you walked past Steve’s quarters you suddenly felt a hand grab you and pull you towards his room and pushed you up against the wall. His lips close to your ear, his breath hot on your skin sending shivers all over your body and Steven knew the kind of effect he was having on you. 

 

_ Steve: I want you sore, baby.  Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I’ve been here.  Only me. You are mine. _

 

Before you could comprehend what was happening his lips were pressed against yours. 

 

_ Y/N:  _ **_Wait, did you just use a 50 Shades reference?_ **


End file.
